My Kagome
by lunasun72
Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Naraku. Kagome is still in the Feudal Era. Why? And who is that with Kagome and where are the others and there's a new face in this feudal fairytale? [Sesshomaru x Kagome, Miroku x Sango Inuyasha x ?]


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, though... Oh never mind...

Chapter one: Remembering the Days

Soft breathing could be heard as a person sat up in a huge bed.

The person was a female with long black hair that shined in the moonlight that poured through maroon drapes that to the sides of a huge window that was rectangular at the bottom and circular at the top. Large grey-blue eyes looked at the person that was lying on their back next to her.

The girl raised from the huge the bed that she had been sleeping in previously. She walked over to the window, which happened to actually a balcony, and opened the glass doors. A cool wind kissed her cheeks turning them a soft pink color.

She walked onto the platform of the balcony and looked up at the full moon that shined in all its glory. Its calm glow seemed to make her glow making her seem ethereal.

'I can't believe how things turned out. It's been two full years, yet... I still can't believe I'm here, in this place, with this man... no. Demon… that I love. How did things turn out to be like this? It's as if none of the pain and hardships had ever happened and it's all a dream. My family, my friends... How? How did this happen...'

The beautiful woman was interrupted from her thoughts as two powerful, masculine arms wrapped around her waist.

She immediately relaxed and leaned back into the embrace with closed eyes.

"Why did you leave?" a soft, but firm voice was heard from the left side of her neck.

The woman's eyes opened and looked to her left to look into a pair of sun-golden eyes. She leaned her head toward those eyes and touched their noses. Faces so close that she could feel his hot breath on her lips and smell his rich, natural scent of waterfall and pine.

"I was thinking how this all seems like a dream... How... this all happened..."

Seeing that she had his attention, she continued.

"I started thinking how it had all been an ordinary day, my friends and I traveling, when all those events happened... finally leading up to this outcome... me being here with you."

She looked back up to the moon again.

"Yes. It is but a mystery how fate works... how this all came to be... but I do not regret any of it. Do you?" that masculine voice asked her as he looked up at the glowing orb above them. So close, yet so far away...

"No." Was the soft reply of the woman.

She turned to face the man and looked up into those beautiful eyes that she loved so much.

"I regret nothing."

They stayed like that for a few moments. Staring into the others' eyes, mesmerized by only what they could see in the others' eyes straight to their soul. Searching and looking for something that they did not know of.

Slowly, their faces leaned towards each other until finally, their lips touched in a chaste but passionate kiss.

"You know this Sesshomaru shall never leave you." he said more of a statement than a question.

"I know...but still..."

Sesshomaru raised one silver eyebrow. "Still..." he pressed.

"I don't know exactly...but..." Her eyes traveled towards the moon, still shining brightly.

She thought about all the events, every single one of them that lead up to this result: Her becoming the lady of the Western Lands... becoming... Lord Sesshomaru's mate.

She turned back towards Sesshomaru and her gaze traveled from his lips to his sun-kissed eyes. She smiled brightly, a smile that made her face glow to the onlooker. She laughed a little at his bewildered state from her sudden mood change.

"Never mind... it doesn't really matter. We're together and nothing can tear us apart... **nothing**."

Sesshomaru's face was passive, save for the small smile on his beautifully sculpted face.

"Indeed... and if anything... **anything** tries, I shall make sure that it has the most painful death."

"I don't think it needs to die..."

"I do."

"You know..." She sighed then, broke out of his grasp and ran towards the bed and started to jump on it.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked as he raised his left eyebrow at her childish behavior.

"I'll never understand dog demons... no, not just dog demons... demons in general."

"Why is that, my Kagome?" Sesshomaru said as he walked towards the bed.

"Because of that." Kagome said as she continued to jump on the bed.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked again as he finally reached the bed.

Kagome jumped on Sesshomaru and whispered in his ear. She winded arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Because **they **are so **possessive**, hence you said **my **Kagome." Kagome said, he voice husky making Sesshomaru shiver a little.

"Ah, I see..." Sesshomaru trailed off before her fell on the bed, Kagome underneath him.

"Hey!"

"Yes."

"Why'd you do that?"

"What?"

Before Kagome could answer, he sealed her mouth shut with his. Kagome gasped in surprise and Sesshomaru took that opportunity to thrust his tongue in her mouth. After a heart beat, Kagome joined in.

Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome spent the rest of their day in their room in bliss...

_In the Southern Lands_

"Ha ha ha ha ha... so they believe that no one can tear them apart... we shall see if that is true..." A dark, low voice said to no one in particular as he started to laugh evilly.

Well... how did you like it? Did you like it at all? Well, please review and for those who are waiting for an update of Regaining Hope... don't fear...it shall be updated soon.

I would like to give thanks to my dear friend and sister Kiki! Yes I consider you as a real sister! She help me chose the title and stuff basically helped me with this fic! Know that she helped with my other one as well, Regaining Hope! Thank you Kiki! claps hands for Kiki

Well, 'til I talk ...err... ano… type? To you again! Ja ne!


End file.
